FOAR EVERYWUN FRUM BOXXY transcript
Below is a transcript from Boxxy's video, FOAR EVERYWUN FRUM BOXXY. Transcript OK hai. My name is boxxy and um it's been a while since I made a new video. So I decided that because of recent events that I could make a new videooo. And um so yeah so let's just start off by getting a couple things straight. I don't do drugs... mm mmh! No, I know that you all think that I do drugs, but, I don't, actually. And I actually don't have ADD either, ahh hehehe, which is funny to me. Ummmm yeah. And then another one would be ummm. I provided you with a couple different pictures. Ummmm ahh such as like, like the one where I'm like mmm and it says, "I saw watchoo did there!" And like and and then like you peoples were all like, "YOU IS TROLLIN!" and I was like "I AM NOT TROLLING!! I AM BOXXY YOU SEE! Mm!" And like um and so then ahh there was another one where I was like, "Mmm," and um I don't have any eyeliner on, which you edited a couple of different times. And then there was the one where I held up a sign and it said "boxxy plus rocky equals equals LOOOVE," and that's true, it's a very true statement, I love her. And umm and then uhh bup bup buhbuh, OH there was another one that um, that I actually didn't possst... but umm... it's out there... cuz uh some of you guys found it, and I'm all like crafty. And uhm and it's one where I like have a sign and I'm like "ihh" and it says several different things such as like I love mmm-chan, and stuff and umm it actually never said that, it said I love moochan, which is one of my old gaia buddies, uhh oh, but the way, I'm not a gaiafag anymore, I moved on to bigger and better things, such as umm, things that I mentioned in another video that got me in trouble in the first place, hah! Ahh, trolls! Trolls, this is my only account and it's boxxybabee with two e's and other people, like Boxxyakamoldybread -- she's a failure Troll! TRAWLL! I can't believe you guys believe that! Who actually talks like that?! Not ME! Umm... and, so, yeah, and um, let's see here. And then, um, um I was in a thread and uh this guy was like, "boxxy, I would sing Hey Jude to you, like in Across the Universe." And I was like, "I love that movie!" Because I do! Have you ever seen that movie? It's like AMAZING, it's like BEATLES and like um, and so then um I uh I just wanted to say to that kid who wanted to watch Across the Universe with me uh that I love you, and I want to hold your hand. And also um, my husband, Sheldon, "hello! Mmm!" And, and uh Brandon, I guess, I don't even know who you are, exactly. Uhbububuuhh, my hair got longer, you guys. I'm actually thinking about cutting it... I dunno. But umm, let's see here ahh, soo, I had a lot of replies from like my videos. Or, not a lot a guess, that's a little... much I guess. But um, this one kid, uh he remixed a lot of my videos, and they were so cool, and his name was gastricpenguin... and he was SO funny. He like mixed it and stuff and hehe, and I was like "ohhho" the first time I saw it. I was. Oh my god I had a heart attack, I was like oh my god. And um, uh, mmm, I dunno. What else is there to say. Steve, Steve, the guy who sat for like six minutes straight addressing me in a serious tone? Uh, thank you, I suppose. Um, but uh yeah, this, I don't think I should answer. What if I told you it would ruin the mystique, you guys? Umm, and then um, bububuh, I dunno, really, huh. I haven't worn makeup in a really long time you guys, actually. Um, because I stopped wearing it, because it's a really big pain the butt to apply every single morning. And I'm like urr hurr, and um and now I'm just like mascera and I'm good to go! And um yeah and so I love you guys, a lot. I really like, rawrawrawr status, like seriously like rawr and um I think that's about it. Byeee.